


porcelain (just about a million ways to harm you, all the things i shouldn't say)

by pelzeniton



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelzeniton/pseuds/pelzeniton
Summary: Ophelia’s head dipped as she tried to look away from the blonde’s meaningful gaze, but Jules’ own eyes were there waiting for her. She took one of Ophelia’s hands in her own and squeezed it lightly. “O, you are not a mistake.”“You don’t know…” Ophelia uttered shakily.or.*Set immediately after Episode 1x08*Jules and Ophelia have a much needed conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics in quotes are actual quotes from the last episode.  
> Plain italics are thoughts a character is having... or just emphasized words in speech...
> 
> Enjoy! (Sorry in advance for any typos)

 ///

 

Ophelia watched helplessly as the door to her apartment slammed shut following Harris’ swift exit. Despite her best efforts she could not will him to stay.

 

He was a smart guy.

 

Plus, he was one of the few people who could tell when she was lying... if he played close enough attention.

 

_“Ophelia, do you have something to tell me?”_

 

She’d lied. _Of course_ , she’d lied. She couldn’t confess to being the vigilante when she’d just struck him _as_ the vigilante less than a week ago, and she _certainly_ couldn’t incriminate her blonde-haired partner in crime. No, that was the last thing Jules needed. 

 

So, she told him she _worked_ for the vigilante… _occasionally,_ doing techy things. Which was, to her credit… true… mostly.

 

Nevertheless, it wasn’t true enough, and Harris knew she was still lying to him. He didn’t understand why she’d even _begun_ lying to him in the first place. 

 

So he left.

 

He was her oldest friend. Her _day one_ friend, and now he was gone… _like everyone else._

 

_///_

 

Ophelia was two shots into her first… no second… third(?)... round of shots when the sound of three, quick knocks on the door startled her so badly, she nearly fell off the couch.

 

“Coming!” she huffed, tripping over a discarded pillow. She opened the door expecting to see Evan and already prepped with an excuse to get him to leave… he would _eventually_ anyway, in the long run… but she froze at the sight of Jules.

 

Jules.

 

She looked… tentative, but overall much better than the last time Ophelia had seen her. Granted a face free of another person’s blood naturally had that effect.

 

“Jules?” Ophelia didn’t bother to hide her relief. “I’m _so_ glad you’re okay. I was worried when I couldn’t track you down. Slick move with the phone GPS blocking.” The green-haired girl took a step back, gesturing for Jules to enter. Once she did, Ophelia closed the door and turned to find Jules a few feet away, staring at the alcohol bottles of varying fullness cluttering the coffee table. Her eyebrows were creased with a frown. Ophelia could see the question in her eyes, but Jules said nothing - afraid of the answer.

 

“Where have you been? Where did you sleep last night?”

 

Jules’ guilt surged at the blatant concern in Ophelia’s words and tone. “I was at the library. But, I'm actually all set to move back into the Zeta House now...” Ophelia’s face perked up at that development. _God, she’s truly happy for me, after everything…_ Jules had to look away for a moment. “... Kennedy believes me now, and her and Na...she broke up with him. We’re friends again,” Jules finished.

 

“Wow.” Ophelia breathed. She shot Jules a bright smile, and once again the blonde found herself unable to maintain eye contact; the shame she was feeling was threatening to swallow her whole. “I knew Kennedy would see the light, eventually…” Ophelia trailed off in thought. “...you know, her height probably gave her an advantage.”

 

Jules couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the classic Ophelia Joke™, and Ophelia’s eyes grew brighter at the sight.

 

In that moment, it became clear to Jules that she had two options. Ophelia was trying to move forward, move past their fight, past all the horrible words Jules’ had slung her way… without talking about it. She was trying to sweep it under the rug. Jules could do that too. Just never mention it again…

 

Or.

 

Or, she could woman up and give Ophelia the apology she deserved, that she maybe even needed to hear somewhere deep down.

 

Jules blinked and saw Ophelia waving a hand in front of her face. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she nodded. “Listen Ophelia, Kennedy told me that you spoke with her about… Nate.”

 

Jules did not know how it was even possible, but Ophelia’s face actually paled at her words.

“Please don’t be mad. I’m so sorry…” She took a step backwards away from Jules, as she rambled, subconsciously trying to put distance between them as her mind flashed back to last night's take down.

 

_“I don’t need you, Ophelia, I never did.”_

 

“... I know you didn’t need me to intervene, and I’ve been trying _so_ hard not to. But, I was at the Zeta House trying to find you, and I ran into Kennedy an —”

 

“Ophelia, **_stop!_ ** ” Jules commanded, knowing first hand how difficult it was to stop an Ophelia Ramble™ once the girl got going. Seeing that had seized Ophelia’s complete attention, she pointed at the couch. “Sit.”

 

“I’m just trying to apologize,” Ophelia pouted, doing as Jules ordered and plopping onto the couch. Jules frowned at the girl’s clumsiness. _She’s definitely buzzed._

 

“That’s the problem,” Jules said, noisily moving a few of the alcohol bottles to the side, so she could sit directly across from Ophelia on the coffee table.

 

She looked Ophelia in the eyes before continuing, "you haven’t heard a word from me since I verbally assaulted you at the Bacchanal… the things I said to you… they were _horrible_ and _unforgivable…_ ” Ophelia opened her mouth to interrupt, but Jules shook her head firmly. “... so you don’t get to be sorry right now for doing nothing besides being a good friend. Do you understand?”

 

Ophelia pulled her lip between her teeth, forming a response. “Jules I appreciate the apology, but it’s _okay_. I’m not mad. You weren’t yourself, you were having the worst night ever and —”

 

“That doesn’t make it okay, Ophelia!” Jules interjected exasperatedly. “All you’ve been trying to do these past few weeks is help me. You _have_ helped me, more than you know. You didn’t deserve for me to throw it back in your face like that.”

 

_“You invaded my life like a disease.”_

 

Ophelia shrugged, and Jules’ felt her insides twist at the sight. “I mean it’s not like you were far off with what you said.” Ophelia tried to smile, she really did, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I don’t connect with most people, I _try_ not to. But once I do, I can come on a little strong...”

 

Jules slid forward on the table until her knees bumped into Ophelia’s. She resisted her growing need to interrupt the girl, carefully listening to every word of her self-deprecating speech.

 

_“You make mistake after mistake.”_

 

“... and I do make a lot mistakes.” Ophelia recalled her last conversation with Harris less than hour ago and amended her words. “Too many mistakes, more than most people do. You know why?” Ophelia chuckled humorlessly,  “bec....”

 

_“Because you are a mistake.”_

 

“No.” Jules ground out, finally having heard enough. “I said what I said at the party because I knew it would hurt you. I was trying to push you away. I did _not_ say it because it’s true. _It’s not._ ”

 

Ophelia’s head dipped as she tried to look away from the blonde’s meaningful gaze, but Jules’ own eyes were there waiting for her. She took one of Ophelia’s hands in her own and squeezed it lightly. “O, you are _not_ a mistake.”

 

“You don’t know…” Ophelia uttered shakily.

 

“Know what?”

 

Ophelia took a deep breath. “Harris knows.”

 

Jules willed herself to stay calm. Ophelia was testing her, and she would not fail her again. She gripped Ophelia’s hand tighter with her own. “What does he know?”

 

“He found the live video feed of the Rape Wall on my computer. I must have forgotten to secure it within my mainframe. _Stupid._ Anyway, he confronted me about it. I lied, and he left.” Ophelia tried to cover her subsequent sniffle with a cough, and Jules pretended not to notice.

 

When Jules still hadn’t said anything after a few seconds, Ophelia added, “It’s okay if you need to take back your big speech.”

 

Jules shook her head firmly. “If you made any mistake, it would be caring about me. Let me guess, you were so busy trying to hunt me down over there,” Jules pointed towards Ophelia’s computer lab, “that you forgot to put your usual security _thingies_ in place.” When Ophelia’s eyes darted to the other side of the room and girl did not make fun of her inadequate tech vocabulary, Jules had her answer.

 

She released Ophelia’s hand, choosing instead to cup the girl's upper arms as she leaned forward slightly, “Harris will come around. We’ll make him if we have to.” Jules shook Ophelia lightly, capturing her gaze as she continued. “I stand by what I said. You are **not** a mistake, and I’ll say that as many times as it takes for you to believe it.”

 

A stuttery exhale slipped from Ophelia's throat. The sound caused Jules to gently tip her forward into a warm embrace.

 

Ophelia stiffened at first, but soon relaxed into the hug, clutching Jules desperately.

 

Jules could feel the tears soaking through her shirt, and the sensation caused her to strengthen her hold on the girl in her arms. 

 

“Promise?”

 

Jules almost missed the word due to the fact that Ophelia had mumbled it into her shoulder.

 

“Pinky promise,” she vowed.

 

(When Ophelia responded, “God, you’re corny,” Jules knew they would be just fine.)

 

///

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I'm so down to discuss the show and how awesome it is!


End file.
